


tease me tonight

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun likes to tweet and luhan happens to get caught in the middle of one of his very blunt tweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tease me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** baekhyun being a sh*t

If there is one thing Luhan would classify Baekhyun as, he’d call him a sneaky bastard.

Luhan is sitting alone in his room, lights off, only the dim light of the computer illuminating some objects. With a blanket draped over his head, he scrolls silently through his tweets before he decides to end his day in his cozy and fluffy bed.

He smirks when he see Baekhyun was on, filling his screen with his tweets just like always. Baekhyun had always been one for social media, never forgetting to bring his cell phone to take a selca when he thought he looked good or an iPad to keep up to date on the latest celebrity news.

Luhan would always get a laugh over some of the things Baekhyun posted for the whopping amount of followers he had, and yet no matter how idiotic or simple Luhan would consider them to be, his followers favorited and retweeted them nonetheless.

He chokes though when he stumbles across a very blunt Baekhyun tweet. _My life consists me watching gay porn and jerking off to it._

He finds it extremely hilarious how he female followers or retweeting the shit out of it, leaving comments left and right, probably bombarding Baekhyun’s mentions. Shaking his head, he retweets it because he thinks his boyfriend is an ass and wants to have some document of it. After getting over Baekhyun’s tweet, he blinks a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes before adventuring some more before he heads off to bed.

He sighs as he comes across yet another picture of someone’s dinner, not really caring that someone’s dinner was delicious, then clicks over to the connect tab. Luhan wasn’t initially expecting anything (because his twitter is no where as near as popular as Baekhyun’s) but when he sees a new interaction pops up on his screen, he perks up at bit, glad to find something to occupy his time.

He innocently reads the tweet once, eyes blinking a couple times. _Wait, what?_ He thinks, shaking his head profusely, in somewhat of disbelief of what he thought he read. Trying to read the screen better, he highlights the standard font, hoping this would allow him to see his error in reading it. Luhan inhales deeply and dully stares at the blinding computer screen again, squinting his eyes as if that will help.

He’s not mistaken though. With wide eyes, he gawks over the tweet sent to him from a twitter account called ‘Asian Boy Nation’. It simply reads, _Like gay Asian porn? Would you like to model for asianboynation.com? :)_

Sputters of nonsense come out of his mouth as he rereads it, his mouth unknowingly clamping open and close multiple times out of pure shock. He is being offered to do gay porn from some random twitter account and they have the nerve to add a smiley face to it. And it was all Byun Baekhyun’s fault.

 

 

“You.” Luhan bites out, slamming the door to Baekhyun’s room loudly, most likely startling Baekhyun’s roommate in the process.

Baekhyun looks up from his bed, unfazed, at his boyfriend, with a tilt of head. “Me?”

To Luhan, it’s obvious that he knows what he’s about say to him, his eyes have a certain glimmer in them, showing his devious side, and he’s nibbling on his lower lip but with a hint of a smirk.

“Thanks for getting me offered to do porn.”

Baekhyun blinks a few times, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Luhan narrows his eyes at Baekhyun, striding over to stand over the younger. “Your tweet.”

Baekhyun smirks widely, “Oh, _that_ tweet.” He clucks his tongue happily, sitting upright and directly up towards Luhan. “If you must know I got the same offer.”

Luhan stares down surprised, keeping his stoic look on his face. “You know what would be hot,” Baekhyun continues, tongue teasingly jutting out of his mouth, “If we did it together.”

He wouldn’t admit it, but the possibility sends chills down his spine, the image of Baekhyun moaning around his cock with his legs spread open in front of a camera doesn’t sound too bad. “But of course, we would have to practice,” Baekhyun grins, not trying to hide the tent that his jeans have formed around his length.

“Let me see your moves then,” Baekhyun teases, tongue sticking out; leaning back on his arms as he brazenly opens his legs. He challenges Luhan with glossy eyes and a smirk gracing over his lips. Luhan sucks in some air, feeling himself slowly harden at how the younger presents himself, with that cocky grin plastered on him face and a raised eyebrow. Baekhyun feels accomplished when a growl draws out of Luhan’s mouth. Riling Luhan up, Baekhyun thinks as he stretches his legs even further apart, gets him incredibly turned on.

Luhan takes the initiative and pushes himself up using his thigh strength, crawling over to fit in between Baekhyun’s sinfully spread legs before leaning down to mold their lips together. Instantly, Baekhyun lets out a raspy moan as Luhan lips moves demandingly against his and the older gropes his ass, squeezing it to get Baekhyun to moan even more into his mouth. A shutter of pleasure runs throughout his body as Luhan begins to lick his way into his own mouth, heated tongues meeting in the middle in Baekhyun’s wet cavern.

Baekhyun slowly begins to feel the heavy ache in between his legs, making his pants even tighter than they already are as Luhan slants their mouths at a different angle for easier access, having him arch up to him, desperate for contact.

Even though Baekhyun is the one that enjoys teasing, Luhan is the one who tends to dominate, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses on Baekhyun’s lips, swallowing all the noises Baekhyun creates. Luhan slides his hands underneath Baekhyun’s shirt, eliciting a whimper out of Baekhyun, heat building up in the pit of his stomach. “Please,” Baekhyun gasps against Luhan’s insistent and wandering mouth, reciprocating happily. He needs his release because Luhan is driving him insane with movements, giving but not what Baekhyun craves. Luhan takes his time to dance his fingers along Baekhyun’s stomach; now kissing Baekhyun with slow, languid kisses that matches the pace of his fingers and has the younger trembling underneath him. While Baekhyun is distracted, Luhan pushes Baekhyun back slightly into the sheets, hovering over him and slides up the latter’s shirt, appreciating how it bunches just over his nipples.

Baekhyun gathers his strength to break away from Luhan to shrug off his own shirt, the need to be as close as possible taking over. After flinging his shirt to somewhere in the room, Baekhyun wraps his arms around Luhan’s shoulder, drawing the elder close to his warmth.

Luhan nips at Baekhyun’s exposed collar, tongue dipping out to lap at his soft skin. Pants escape from Baekhyun’s mouth, tilting his head to the side to allow the other to have better access and assault his neck. Despite how much he loves Luhan peppering kisses along his neck, showering him in affection, what he wants right now is to spread out under Luhan’s body, being thrust into at a rapid rate. Baekhyun moans at the thought, the image making his arousal grow hard. With his length practically throbbing inside his tight denim, he experimentally grinds their clothed crotches together, grinning slyly at the way Luhan groans into his neck at the unexpected contact.

Baekhyun brings his hands towards the base of Luhan’s neck and tugs at the collar of his button up shirt, fumbling with the unnecessarily small buttons. “Couldn’t you have picked a better shirt?” Baekhyun grumbles underneath his breath as he struggles to undo the shirt. He silently hopes Luhan doesn’t notice how his fingers tremble as he tries undressing the other. The elder chuckles at his boyfriend and presses a quick kiss to his temple, before peeling away from Baekhyun to unbutton his own shirt. As he removes his own top, he watches Baekhyun with a hooded gaze.

Sweat has dampened the tips of Baekhyun’s bangs, making Baekhyun look more flawless with his exposed chest. His thighs are positioned at an awkward angle, but the very sight still makes Luhan lick his lips. Their heavy breaths fill the room while Baekhyun watches him dispose of his clothing. After he finishes snapping off the final button, Baekhyun discards his own shirt to some messy corner of the room and reaches out to bring down Luhan’s head back to his neck.

Their bare chests press flushed against each other as Luhan bends down to capture Baekhyun’s lips again. The outline of Baekhyun’s crotch is straining is his pants, Luhan can feel it on his thigh, and _fuck_ does it feel good. Impatiently, Baekhyun grabs ahold of Luhan’s belt and undoes it expertly, sliding it out of the denim’s loops hurriedly. A knowing smirk appears on Luhan’s face, amused at Baekhyun’s pace. “So eager.” Luhan muses as he slides his hands downward to clutch on Baekhyun’s hips. Baekhyun glares up at him momentarily before Luhan withdraws his hands to pull down his own jeans.

Baekhyun keens lowly and lies back on the bed, letting the exhaustion take over and allow Luhan to do all the work. Lifting his hips off the bed, Baekhyun attempts to pull down his pants, frowning when they get stuck. Luhan sits back, now only in boxers, patiently waiting for Baekhyun to rid his clothes.

“Help me,” he pleads up at his lover, a pout formed on his face. He’s relieved when two hands come up to assist Baekhyun’s own in tugging off the jeans and his underwear, leaving him fully exposed and his erection aching, curling up towards his stomach with his precum already dripping from its head. A flush creeps to Baekhyun’s cheeks as he notices the way Luhan’s eyes bear down at his member.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun says, rolling his hips against Luhan’s clothed crotch. A frustrated moan causes Luhan to close his eyes, basking in the movement of Baekhyun’s hips and how his erection shamelessly rubs against his own. Luhan can feel the heat in the room and how Baekhyun is making it dramatically increase. Firmly, he holds down Baekhyun’s hip to the bed with a single hand as he uses the other to wiggle out of his underwear, grinning when Baekhyun hums in approval at the sight of his dick. Luhan places his hands casually on Baekhyun’s thighs, easily spreading them further to get better access to his entrance.

The best part about having a main vocalist as your boyfriend, Luhan notes, is all the noises Baekhyun can make. When Baekhyun has his guard down, he lets out some of most wanton and lewd noises, submitting himself to Luhan and taking what Luhan gives him. Stutters slip out of Baekhyun, thighs quivering as Luhan gently massages the insides of his thighs.

Baekhyun groans, arching up when Luhan’s fingers trail dangerously close to his hole. A grin stretches upon Luhan’s face when he sees how Baekhyun bucks up when he presses his digits around Baekhyun’s entrance. “Hyung,” repeats Baekhyun helplessly, trying to roll his hips up to get some friction now that they are both naked. Every time Luhan even nears the ring, it clenches, waiting greedily to accept Luhan’s digits, and Baekhyun wants to sob at the feeling. He shivers when Luhan’s fingers massage his hole slowly, knowing that Baekhyun loves his entrance being given attention to, and presses a hard kiss to his mouth.

For a moment Baekhyun lets Luhan kiss him, then breaks off the kiss to rummage through the side table drawer to find the lube. Once finding it, he tosses it towards Luhan, pulling himself up to straddle Luhan. His bare ass rubs Luhan’s cock purposely, causing Luhan to moan throatily.

“Hurry up,” Baekhyun urges into Luhan’s ear, lifting his ass up just to push back down, watching how Luhan hardens at the action. Finally, Baekhyun breathes, relieved, as Luhan coats his fingers in the lube, pressing then inserting one into Baekhyun’s tight hole. Baekhyun inhales sharply as Luhan stills his finger to let the younger adjust, then slowly works the finger in and out of his passage. Bringing his arms around to clutch onto Luhan’s neck, Baekhyun groans when another digit invades his entrance, but hastily fucks himself down onto Luhan’s prodding hand. It starts out as a slow rhythm before Luhan picks up the pace and adds another finger. Baekhyun mewls when Luhan eventually finds his prostate, burying his face into the juncture of Luhan’s neck as the elder continues gliding in and out of him at the irregular pattern.

Luhan changes to a scissoring technique with his fingers that has Baekhyun rocking against his hand, not even caring how abused his hole is. With a shift in Baekhyun’s position, Luhan now continually grazes Baekhyun’s prostate in a way that has Baekhyun nearly begging for Luhan.

“Please,” Baekhyun murmurs as Luhan withdraws his fingers from Baekhyun’s tight ring. Baekhyun hasn’t been fucked in so long that he doesn’t he even care at how desperate he sounds, he just wants Luhan to get in him. “ _Please._ ”

The look on Baekhyun’s face has Luhan’s cock twitching, pupils dilated, wet lips, all of Baekhyun’s actions stimulating his nerves. He pushes Baekhyun off of him to prep himself, not taking his eyes off Baekhyun’s the entire time he strokes his erection. In attempt to relieve some of the heaviness off his cock, Baekhyun rubs himself directly on the white sheets, whining when it doesn’t provide him the release he needs. He brings one of his hands to his length, jerking himself off quickly with ragged breaths while Luhan takes his time to smear the lube around his shaft.

Once Luhan is fully prepared, he prevents Baekhyun from palming his erection, earning a growl in response.

“Just get in me,” Baekhyun says as he yanks Luhan down to him, skillfully wrapping his legs around Luhan’s lean waist, allowing his hole to be penetrated at any moment. Luhan positions himself at Baekhyun’s puckered hole, licking his lips at the sight of the younger’s body, before slowly pushing in.

A moan drawls from Baekhyun as he reaches out to grab a hold of something. He ends up gripping Luhan’s firm biceps; his biceps allow Luhan to fill him completely in one swift movement. It burns a little since it’s been a while since he’s last had sex and Luhan is thicker than he remembered him being, but he greedily rolls his hips down, wanting all of Luhan.

Luhan watches silently at how desperate his boyfriend is, canting up to him and his dick, noises emitting from his mouth freely. “Move,” Baekhyun begs, his pelvis rolling, “Please.” It makes Luhan simper; steading himself by gripping tightly onto Baekhyun’s slim waist before slamming in again.

Baekhyun gurgles incoherently, clenching around Luhan and pushing down to meet his thrusts. Luhan sighs, the younger’s passage taking him smoothly. Baekhyun cries out, arching his back. His thrusting becomes more consistent when Luhan lifts one of Baekhyun’s legs up higher, the angle changing in a way that Baekhyun spasming slightly.

Baekhyun nearly chokes when Luhan finds his prostrate with his cock, and Luhan notices this instantly, lining himself up to hit that sweet spot every time. Baekhyun tries to sob, but the sound doesn’t come out when Luhan gives a particularly hard thrust, making his mouth fall open.

Luhan continues to fuck into Baekhyun, their steady rhythm turning into something more uncoordinated, but equally as good. With his arms, Baekhyun pulls Luhan to him, capturing his mouth into a steaming kiss that Luhan matches just as forcefully.

Baekhyun feels himself getting close, with how much he bucks up when Luhan pounds into him. He grasps one of Luhan’s hands, placing one of his on top of his, and rests it on his cock, guiding Luhan to pump his shaft. Luhan complies, pulling and twisting his hand and tugging at the head of Baekhyun’s erection. Baekhyun is grateful that Luhan isn’t wasting any time with him, hand wrapped on his cock tightly and moving up and down quickly.

Luhan gives a harsh pull around the base of his cock that has Baekhyun coming, spilling on his stomach and a bit onto Luhan’s hand. Throughout his orgasm, Luhan continues to fuck into his lover, feeling himself on edge.

Baekhyun notices how Luhan’s hips snap frantically, moaning, “Luhan.”

In a couple of more plunges, Luhan comes, Baekhyun’s insides milking him for all it’s worth that has him groaning. Luhan possesses almost no strength in his legs, collapsing on top of Baekhyun. Baekhyun tilts his head up and places soft kisses on his lips as he slowly pulls out, come dripping from Baekhyun’s hole.

He tries to get up to clean him and Baekhyun up, but is only tugged back down into Baekhyun’s arms, settling comfortably in between legs.

Baekhyun blinks and smiles at him, his hair looking like a complete mess but Luhan thinks he looks amazing. “If this is what happens when you’re offered porn,” Baekhyun murmurs, “I should hope that you’re offered it more often.”

Luhan shakes his head, nuzzling his nose into the column of Baekhyun’s neck, kissing it lightly, “If either one of us is going to be a gay porn star, it’s going to be you, with those faces you make when you’re close.” Baekhyun flushes and swats his arm, embarrassed. Playfully, Luhan sucks a little harder onto his neck in retaliation. In response, Baekhyun whines, rolling his hips subtly against Luhan’s, forcing the elder to gasp.

Luhan begins growing hard slowly and he thinks round two is nearing, but then Baekhyun suddenly stops, pulling away from his lover, turning so his back is facing Luhan.

“You’re just going to leave me like this?” Luhan complains, staring down his cock and its current state.

He can hear the grin and the sleepiness in Baekhyun’s voice, “You can jerk yourself off.”

Luhan nudges Baekhyun, who gives no response. He tries again, shaking him a little, hoping he roll back over and finish what he started. It’s silent and Luhan leans over, flabbergasted, to see Baekhyun drifted off into sleep, leaving him half-hard and a heated mess.

Flustered, he groans, “Fuck”, and wraps a hand around his own cock. Byun Baekhyun is going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
